


The Addams Family

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Lizzie’s dads introduce her to a classic television show
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 11
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	The Addams Family

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my other Lizzie AU drabbles

Blaine is the one to set them all up to watch the very first episode of the Addams Family. He figures since it’s October, it’s only right to start Lizzie on this spooky adventure. Though he and Kurt were sure to enjoy the nostalgic vibes of the show, as both of their parents had forced it upon them as children, they hoped Lizzie could come to appreciate it as much as they both did. 

He and Kurt are sharing a blanket on the sofa each holding a mug of hot chocolate. Lizzie has taken over the floor with her purple and white polka-dotted beanbag from Uncle Cooper. Her own mug of hot chocolate is safely on the table perfectly in reach for her to grab when it’s cooled off.

Once the theme song starts to play, Lizzie jumps out of her beanbag chair. “This is the days of the week song!” Lizzie exclaims, pointing at the TV.

Blaine pauses in the middle of the theme song. “What?”

Lizzie starts snapping just like in the Addams Family.

“Days of the week,” she sings, snapping twice, “days of the week.”

Kurt sits up and puts his mug on the coffee table, trying to hide his laughter. Lizzie had already sung this song to him a few weeks ago when she first learned it in her kindergarten class.

“There’s Sunday and there’s Monday and Tuesday and there’s Wednesday and there’s Thursday and there’s Friday and then there’s Saturday.” Lizzie snaps twice again, this time with Kurt joining in. “Days of the week,” two snaps, “days of the week.”

“I…” Blaine cuts himself off not quite knowing what to say.

He turns to Kurt for help. His husband is not in a helping mood it seems because Kurt simply smiles and asks Blaine to press play.

Blaine purses his lips but does as Kurt asked.

Three episodes later, Lizzie is sound asleep on the ground. She had gotten out of the beanbag midway through the second episode to lay on the floor. Kurt was cleaning up their mugs and bowls of popcorn while Blaine shut the tv off and folded up the blankets.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about the song,” Blaine says, joining Kurt in the kitchen.

“Surprise?” Kurt replies with a smirk.  
Blaine crosses his arms, unimpressed.

“You really should’ve seen your face when she started to sing. Totally worth it.”

Kurt goes back out to the living room and picks up their daughter to carry her to bed. Blaine follows his husband into Lizzie’s bedroom and they both kiss her forehead before shutting her door.

“You should’ve told me,” Blaine says.

“And ruin my fun?” Kurt asks. “No way.”

“You’re a meanie.”

“You’re pouting,” Kurt tells him.

Blaine puffs out his lips in response.

“Real mature.”

Kurt climbs into bed right into his husband’s lap. Like an adult, who definitely isn’t pouting, Blaine crosses his arms and turns his face to the side. In retaliation, Kurt grabs Blaine’s face and kisses him. This, of course, instantly changes Blaine’s attitude and he starts to kiss Kurt back.

“Forgive me?” Kurt asks when they part.

“I don’t know.”

Kurt kisses him again.

“Now?”

Blaine pretends to think it over.

“Fine,” Kurt says, crawling to his side of the bed. “No cuddles. No kisses.”

He turns his body away from Blaine and pulls the covers up to his neck.

“No, no, no,” Blaine says.

Blaine moves Kurt onto his back and straddles him.

“I forgive you. I was being silly.”  
Kurt sticks out his tongue.

“Now who’s being mature?” Blaine questions.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s forehead.

“I love you,” he tells him.

Kurt smiles a little. “I guess I love you too.”


End file.
